Yui And Ui
by ChauvinisticAmateur
Summary: When all trouble seemed to be lost, there was one on the edge of broken relationships between girls please at least read andf if you would be kind, then please review : That is all


"Yui And Ui"

[Oneshot] I hope you like it, I just newly got inspired.

[I do not own K-ON or whatsoever] Enjoy!!

"Onee-chan! You forgot to comb your hair again," Ui said to her sister. It was a bright morning outside the school, when it was time for clubs to begin, Ui saw her sister's soft brown hair in chaos. "Oops! I forgot to comb it today, since I slept so late," Yui said with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'll comb it up in a jiffy!" Ui replied with a reassuring tone.

After school classes ended, it was time for clubs to begin. " Good Afternoon everyone!" Yui exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh, Yui! You're just in time for tea," Mugi-chan told her. "Yay! What are we having today?" Both Ritsu and Yui yapped in unison. "These are strawberry shortcakes," Mugi replied. After eating, Mio and Azusa were yelling at both of them to get up and start practicing. "Come on! Cakes and tea aren't what we are here for, we are the light music club," Azusa yelled for the tenth time. "Okay, come on Yui, let's get to practice," Ritsu said confidently.

It was late in the evening when her sister asked her what was wrong with her ever since she got back home. "Ui, I need ice cream, please!" Yui wailed. "After dinner, okay?" Ui told her seeing her sister's lazy face. "It gives me such delight to see my sister in such a mood, I need to take more pictures of this!" Ui thought excitedly as she was cooking dinner. "Onee-chan, I was wondering, why did you get a bad mood when you came back home, when I saw you, I think you looked more like you got out of jail rather than club practice," Ui said worriedly. "Ui, you don't need to worry about me, I am supposed to be worried about you," her sister said and then continued eating dinner. After a hearty meal, almost everything was back to normal.

After the sun went up with the birds chirping, Yui was still in bed until her sister woke her up. " Onee-chan! It's time to wake up," Ui shouted loud enough to wake anybody in the room up. "Oh no, I'm late for school!" Yui said in alarm. "But it isn't even a weekday," Ui told her. " I still have to come for extra club practice," She said. Running without stopping, she remembered the first time she was late for the school ceremony, but now, she had to attend club practice. " Sorry I'm late you guys!" Yui said like yesterday. " I told Mugi not to bring tea so that you two would get up, instead I got water for both of you," Mio told. Loud noises came from the music room after what Mio told them. "Mio, you are evil!" Ritsu said. "Let's eat our cakes anyway," Yui said happily. "I'm so full, I feel like sleeping," Ritsu and Yui both said it. "What!" Azusa said. "I thought they would practice now," Azusa whispered to Mio. "I guess it should always stay like this," Mio said as she looked at them and gazed happily at everyone in the club room.

Then suddenly, BOOM. " Who's up to wear some of my newly sewn dresses!" Miss Sawako yelled. "Where did the peace just go now?" Azusa said as she saw her with those beautiful dresses.

" Ui, I think I saw you take my guitar, do you think you could give it back to me?" Yui asked Ui lazily. "But I didn't take it from you," Ui said after cutting the carrots for some hot soup. " Come on, I'm not in the mood for some jokes Ui, please give it back," Yui said worriedly. " I told you I don't have it!" Ui said, and then smashed a plate to the ground. That's where all the trouble began with arguing.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I don't know where my sister placed it," Yui said while tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. "How are we going to practice then?" Mio asked her. " Please forgive me!" Yui bowed down to all the K-ON members. "I guess it can't be helped then, we'll practice while you eat the cakes, Yui until you find Guita," Mio told her with a sigh. "Yummy cakes!" Yui cried out. "Uhm, Yui, could you please lower your voice a bit, because we can't really hear what we're playing anymore," Ritsu told her. "I know!" Miss Sawako said. "You can borrow my guitar!" She said with pride as she showed its beauty. "But Miss Sawako, you already know that Yui can't play any other guitar besides Guita, so it's kind of useless," Azusa told Miss Sawako. "Oh well," She sighed.

Finally, it was time for all club members to rest from a hard day's work at school. One particular person though, was afraid of going home tonight, and that was Yui. "Please help me guys!" Yui pleaded to all of them, but no one heard her cry for help. "I guess I'll have to go home by myself," She thought. "I'm back home," Yui said. Not even Ui replied to her voice, she must be pretty mad at her. "At dinner, she even refused to speak a word to me and instantly just gave me my food," Yui wrote in her tiny diary." I wish I didn't have that argument with Ui, it makes me feel bad that I screamed at her yesterday," Yui thought.

Today was now really a school day, but Yui did not get up even after the alarm clock ringed twenty times. She was too depressed with Ui's condition that she did not bother to wake up anymore. "I guess today, I'll really apologize to Ui after acting like that," Yui told herself. After the doorbell rang many times, she saw that it was her friend Nodoka who had come to visit her. " Yui, so what happened to you?" She asked in wonder. So Yui told her the entire story of her burst of anger that had never been shown in the entire series until now. "I guess you really misplaced the guitar," Nodoka said. "I guess so, I'll come looking for it when I apologize," Yui said.

The night had come for Yui to apologize to her sister, Ui. "Ui!!!! I'm so so so sorry to hurt you!" Yui cried out with real tears coming and hugged her sister who was full of shopping bags filled with vegetables. "I'm sorry too!" Ui said after she dropped the bags and then hugged. "All we need to do is find the guitar and we're all done!" Yui said. DONG. It was just under her bed!


End file.
